Livin' on a Prayer
by SpookyArie
Summary: Please give me reviews
1. between love & hate

AN: Hai guizEE! Dis is ouR frist Supahnatural fabfictiosn! Thanz 2 Bayway fir halping me wif dis! Lurv yA!

Hello. My name is Alice Padalecki Hope Key and Im a huntr from Rode Izlnnd. Im currenty hunting a wendigo in Ohio. I lurked aroud some trees in the woodz tryin to find the people who wnet missing but, workin alone iz hard. I wiip my sweety hands on my grey hoodie with a galazy print triangle on it and brush some of my hair out of my eyes. I suddenly feel something hit me in the mkddle of the back and I get knocked ot and fall on the ground. I wok up to a men standong over me, leening me up against a tree, shaking my shoulder gentle. I stared at him an dopend my mouth but no words came out. He brushed my hair out of my face, smearing blood on my cheak. He helped me stand up and touched my forehead. We suddently disapparead out of the woods. We repeared in a junk hotttel rom a man was stuffing his fac wif piee the oter was comlaning abut sometin I dint evn no what about bt onve we aperend in they obth just loked at me sayn its god to se yoi Cas but who the fuk is Cas?

"Whod the chikc?" the one man sed through his ful mouth.

"I foun her hunting a wendigu in th woods." The man who savd me replied.

"I'm dean" the man who was eating said. He was kind of hott but I wouldn say that out loud because that would be fuckin embarasign. "This is Cas." Dean said pointin to the guy who saved me "and this is Sam" Dean said pointing to the whinny but kinda hot guy. I blushed and held mi handz behind my bakc.

"I'm Alice. I said sexily. I badded my eyelashes. I ajusttid mu beeeniy afttr Cas led me to an open char. "yu kno yo shundt be huanti the weendigos bbyy yursef" den sad pishing his empty plat 2 da sid. "I can hnt tins myseeelf" s(ee I can do dis bcz I am hpster like dat and teams re to mansreem.)

"Hey den." I daid.

"Whut" Dean mutdered.

"I'm kinda hungry…"

"What du yu want?" sam butted into our convo. I dnt mind but, I waz taljing to Deean. I shroog.

"I'll take aneething."

"K" dean said picking u p his keeuz and leavn. "c'mon."


	2. one big holiday

an: the first chapter wasnt my best wrighting im sorry haha thank you baywayh for your help with this chapter as well :)

* * *

we roll up to the restrunt and I hurry inside becuz its gettin cold otside. I get up to teh countr and try to see what was on the menu and had no idea wat I wanted so dean told me tht what he was getting was great and ordered me one as well After a few minutes the waiter brought us our food dean ordered me a hamburger but im a vagitarian so I ate the fries nex tto it instead. So dean ate it instead we went in the impala and on our way back to the hotel when i turn to the cas fellow "what is cas stand fo r ?" I ask qustionaly castiel he replide castle hmmm that's soo kawaii I exclaimed (kawaii beccuz englush is 2 mainstream) thats very kind of you he had said in a sexy half puzzled voice your welcome i say looking at him opening my moon shaped eyes wide so h could see how large and sexy they are they are charteuse in color and very sugoi we pulled in the parking spot and dean looked back at us

are you readu to get out i nodded and cas and i stepped out of the car


	3. foolish

an: this part gets good woah

we go into the room and once we all sat down i yelled when are we going to get that wendigo mother fucker calm down alice sam said once youve rested for a while we will plan on how to get it while you sleep dean and i will come up with a game plan and fill you in come morning but I what to go now i protested but then dean stepped in the conversation and said "do you want me to get cas to put you to sleep (if you dont know castiel is an angel of the lord) yes I said kinkly well if you insist cas do your thing dean said and just like that i was lost in dream of the men i had just spent the last hour with (I know it was them you fuckers cuz I have a great memory and just dont forget things) in the dream we are riding along in the impala and then it come to a stop and i am alone in the car then i see my demon ex and start screaming loudly apparently i was doing it in real life cause sam woke me up concerdily and asked me if i was ok i said i was and turned over in the bed and started to cry quitly to myself sam was wearing a red and black plaid shirt dark skinny jeans and checkered vans with his hair pulled into a short ponytail he wore a leather wrist band with a devils trap imprinted in it i hugged him tightly i ignored the fact that i was in my underwear and a bra

Sam dean called hotly help we with this sam looked back at me sexily before leaving to help dean he probably had a boner or something cas entered the room and sat on the bed next to me i sat up i looked at him longingly i pulled the sheets up to cover my boobs and blushed

what the hell do you want you fucking pervert i narrowed my eyes at him

i am suposed to make sure you are ok and im sorry i did not mean to see anything he said like he was bout to cry i put my hands on his face and kissed his forehead gentley. Its ok cassie i give him a small smile i dont under stand he stammered its ok i say laying my head on his lap he awkwardly put his had on top of my head telling me to get some more rest i lay there for a few minutes before sitting up and kissed him right on the lips he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me passionately this is wrong he said mid french and got up and went to the chair at the other and of the room hurridly making sure he can still keep an eye on me i clump the pillow over my head defiantly as i lay back down and try to sleep


End file.
